1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument and, in particular, to an electronic musical instrument with which it is possible for musical tones that a user has performed to be reproduced and saved in units in which the breaks are musically satisfactory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic musical instruments are known which save or reproduce performance information at a specified address or at a specified time prior to the issuance of an instruction from a user who stores performance information during a specified period of time. (See Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Kokai) Number Hei 6-348260, the “'260 application”). In addition, electronic musical instruments are also known that are furnished with an automatic performance capability with which the musical tones that have been stored in advance are generated and automatically performed in conformance with the tempo that has been set by the user. In those cases where the user saves or reproduces the musical tones that have been performed or saves or reproduces the performance information, it is preferable that the saving or reproduction be started and ended in units in which the breaks are musically satisfactory such as units of beats or bars.
However, with the electronic musical instrument cited in the '260 application, since the starting or ending of the saving or reproduction is not done in units in which the breaks are musically satisfactory, the user must carry out the adjustment of the relevant start position or end position him or herself.